Malade ?
by Polaire J
Summary: Mais pourquoi Hiruma semble-il si fatigué ? C'est ce que se demande Sena... Shonen-ai léger et One Shot, juste pour le plaisir.


**Hello ! Me voici avec un petit One Shot pour me faire pardonner dans mes retards pour mes fics, en plus avec un couple dont je trouve qu'il y a trop peu de fics dessus… -_-**

**Et puis Sena est vraiment mignon avec Hirma, vous allez pas me dire le contraire.**

**Mais place au One Shot !**

* * *

><p>Quand Sena entre dans le local, il est un peu effrayé. Il a complètement oublié la réunion stratégique qu'a imposée Hiruma la veille, et il s'est réveillé trop tard. Plissant les yeux, il attend un quater-back déchaîné, qui ne vient pas. Celui-ci est resté à la table et continue à expliquer (non sans hurler tout de même) la tactique.<p>

Surpris, Sena s'annonce :

- Tadaima …

- T'es en retard, fuckin' nabot ! hurle le démon.

Et il retourne à ses figurines. Sena encaisse le coup, mais ne dit rien, comme d'habitude. Il est juste inquiet. Hiruma ne semble pas être dans son état normal.

- Ici, Kurita, c'est toi qui mène. Ils ont une bonne défense, mais si le fuckin' nez rouge assiste, ça devrait aller. Ensuite, Eyeshield 21 entre en scène. Il arrive en diagonale, et puis…

Sena n'écoute plus. Il a les yeux rivés sur le visage du blond, fronce les sourcils. Celui-ci semble fatigué, si fatigué qu'il l'ignore. Ca ne déplaît pas au brun, mais en quelque sorte ses réprimandes lui manquent. Le running back fait une moue puis se concentre sur le jeu. Ce serait idiot qu'ils reçoivent un coup fatal, juste parce qu'il n'écoute pas la stratégie. Son attention vogue parfois vers Hiruma, mais maintenant il ne le voit plus qu'en tant que quater back, qui va lui lancer des passes.

A la fin de la séance, Sena est serein. Il est sûr que ce match sera un succès, d'ailleurs il se demande comment ses futurs adversaires ont pu arriver aussi loin. Mais qaund il voit le capitaine, tout pâle, il se demande ce qui ne va pas. Le blond semble mal en point, mais Sena n'imaginerait jamais Hiruma malade. Même Mamori semble avoir remarqué :

- Hiruma, tu vas bien ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi est-ce que j'irais mal ? Kuso manager, grogne le démon. Tu as préparé les affaires de tout le monde ?

Elle hoche la tête et Hiruma crie à l'équipe :

- Aujourd'hui, les mioches, entraînement spécial pour le prochain match ! On va dans la vile d'à côté pour s'entraîner et on dort là bas !

- J'ai des réservations pour tout le monde, donc vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, sourit Mamori.

- Hai, Mamori-chan ! hurle un certain singe en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Grâce à leur super manager, ils sont prêts en dix minutes, et sous la menace d'un bazooka gros calibre, ils entrent dans un minibus fraîchement débarqué d'on ne sait où.

Pendant tout le voyage, ce ne sont plus que chants, joyeusetés et gâteaux, de temps à autre interrompus par un coup de feu exaspéré d'Hiruma, quand le ton monte trop. On raconte même que le chauffeur s'est suicidé au terme du voyage, mais qui sait…

Arrivé en ville, ils commencèrent un entraînement à base de grues de travaux (pour la ligne), tapis roulants, et Cereberus (pour Sena). Mais même au cours de cet entraînement, Sena peut observer que de temps à autre Hiruma éternue et qu'il est moins dynamique dans ses « encouragements » que d'habitude.

Aussi, quand ils partent dans leurs chambres, exténués, Sena ne peut s'empêcher de frôler la main de son capitaine pour vérifier sa température. Il est brûlant !

Le brun n'arrive pas à dormir, à cause des éternuements du blond, dans la chambre voisine, si bien qu'il prend à son courage à une main, un linge dans l'autre, , et sort dans le couloir pour toquer à la porte du quaterback. Devant l'absence de réponse, tout tremblant, il ouvre la porte et trouve un spectacle fort peu anodin : Hiruma dort, frissonnant de fièvre. Et avec un soupir, Sna rentre, ferme la porte, et va mouiller le linge qu'il tient à la main. Hiruma semble si faible… pas si puissant que ça, pense Sena.

Soucieux de la santé de son capitaine, il pose le linge sur le front brûlant de celui-ci et sourit lorsqu'il remarqua le soupir de contentement de l'endormi. On pourrait presque dire que Hiruma est… mignon, lorsqu'il est malade. Presque.

S'asseyant dans un fauteuil dans l'intention de le veiller un peu puis d'aller se coucher, ni vu ni connu, Sena se fait emporter par la fatigue et s'endort.

Hiruma se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se sent mieux. Ce qui n'était qu'un fatigue passagère, s'est transformé en gros rhume, est parti. Il tombe avec surprise sur le linge mouillé qui a glissé, puis comprend quand son regard se pose sur Sena endormi sur le fauteuil.

Il se penche sous le lit, sort une couverture qu'il pose sur Sena, qui allait attraper froid.

Se surprenant en train de dévorer des yeux le jeune endormi, il les détourne, conscient du trouble qui règne dans son esprit fatigué. Après tout, un démon peut bien trouver un ange mignon, non ?

Il se recouche précipitamment et se rendort :

- Fuckin' cute chibi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous allez pas me dire que c'est pas trop meugnon ? Bon d'accord, y'a pas de lemon, ok.<strong>

**Mais j'attends quand même les commentaires !**

**La folle de chocolat, à votre service !**


End file.
